1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having an increased lifespan, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing the display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display device converts an electric signal processed by an information processing device into an image.
Examples of a display device include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting element (OLED), etc.
The OLED has many advantages including it may be made small and lightweight. Therefore, the OLED is used in various fields.
Generally, the OLED includes an organic light emitting layer for emitting light. However, when the organic light emitting layer is exposed to moisture or air, it may be damaged, which reduces the lifespan of the OLED.